maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Masked Rider
After the fall of King Kotami his transformation belt was retrieved however the damage to it was too severe, however the Alchemists managed to use shards from the gem to create a new transformation belt to be given to Prince Dex when he came of age. However fate had a different plan. Years after the fall of King Kotami the evil Count Dregon and his Insectoid empire set their sight on Edenoi and began to attack it. The current king barely had time to give Dex the belt before he had to flee off world with his long time friend Ferbus (a creature Dex had saved as a child). The prince’s ship crashed in the hills outside a small town called Leawood however some of the grunts had followed him. While trying to fend off the Maggots a couple of Earthlings stumbled onto the scene. In order to defend them Dex transformed for the first time. However he felt unworthy of the title of Power Rider for his failure to defend his homeworld. Dex was injured protecting the couple so they opened their home to him in gratitude and their family welcomed him with open arms. After informing them of his story they agreed to let him stay with them and help him adapt to Earth (Ferbus would make the hills his home). After a news crew recorded one of his early battles against the Insectoid Empire they dubbed him “The Masked Rider” a title Dex accepted with pride. “The people of this world have given me a new name, it is the name of the Insectoid Empire’s greatest enemy. '''I AM THE MASKED RIDER'!”'' For months however Dex was haunted by guilt over what he saw as abandoning Edenoi to its fate. As his victories grew and with the help of the kindhearted Stewart Family he began to smile again and forgave himself. However he never lost track of his ultimate goal, to defeat the Insectoid Empire and set Edenoi free! His grandfather soon sends aid in the form of two sentient vehicles. A motorcycle called the Combat Chopper and a car called Magno. Each of these has an insect form they can assume. At one point Dex even teams up with the Power Rangers During some battles Dex faced overwhelming odds and was at the brink of doom when his father’s spirit visited him to give him encouragement. These allowed Dex to unlock two new forms to combat his foes. Finally Dex confronts Count Dregon in a duel and manages to defeat him and destroy the Insectoid empire freeing his homeworld. Prince Dex returns to Edenoi along with his love Molly and assumes the throne. However before he can enjoy his victory he is confronted by his father’s killer. The Shadow Rider managed to survive the final battle and demands a duel with Dex. After a brutal fight Dex avenges King Kotami and the Shadow Rider falls. The rule of King Dex is peaceful and the rebuilding process is completed quickly. For over a decade Edenoi and its people are at peace. Tragically the peace is shattered when the Stellar Empire descends upon Edenoi. Fortunately they had enough warning to begin evacuation however it is not enough. King Dex tells his queen and their son to flee and Ferbus swears to protect them. While they escape Ferbus gives his life to defend them. The king fights back against the approaching troops and manages to hold many of them back. However while saving the life of a child King Dex is attacked by a monster. Overwhelmed by increasing numbers of troops as well as this brutal monster King Dex falls… It takes an alliance of all the universes Riders to set Edenoi free and King Dex would be avenged by a rider from his adopted homeworld… When Prince Donais (named after a childhood friend of Dex) comes of age he plans to have the Alchemists combine the remains of both his grandfather and his father’s transformation belts to honor them both as Masked Rider Rex When we last saw King Dex of Edenoi he had fallen in battle against the Empire invasion. However this was not the end. His spirit survived after his death and advised heroes. However the wicked Captain Necruel sought to use him to destroy the gathered heroes on Edenoi. Dex’s spirit was not returned to the body however and in order to be of use to him Necruel was forced to heal many of the wounds. After the heroes defeated the reanimated body the royal alchemists used advanced medical techniques to make the body capable of supporting life once more and thus Dex’s spirit at last returned to his body and he lived again. As his son Prince Donais carries on the legacy of the Masked Rider, Dex uses the same belt the Shadow Rider once used thus turning a weapon of evil into a tool for good. Aware that many Edenoites lost loved ones in the invasion the official story is that Dex was in a coma and the Empire spread rumors of his death to demoralize the people. Characters Riders {| !Designation !Name !Face Claim |- |style="background-color: Teal; border: 3px solid black;" |The Masked Rider/Masked Rider Shadow |King Dex |T.J. Roberts Category:Power Riders Category:Universe 226